The Night Watcher
by Rose Knighting
Summary: A Mysterious Story
1. Preface

Preface

I screamed in the horror of the pain, the torture of the burning, the blood bath that my body felt a sudden urge for. Death seemed peaceful. Only it wasn't death but a disease. A disease that wrapped me into its perpetual darkness. It had no cure. And I was left there with no one but my lonely spirit to watch out for.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I glared out the lonely window asking myself why I ever agreed to this stupid plan my parents had. We had lived in New York before they decided we need to get out of the city. Problem was, the city was my home… now all it would be was some run down farm in the middle of nowhere. Friends were not a problem. People seemed to stray away from me, keep their distance like I was foreign territory…unsafe. But, I seemed to agree to this plan of moving and now here we are in some town nearly 200 miles from any city.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The night is bitter cold here. No sound of cars or trains or buses at all. Silent. Almost like I was dead but… I wasn't. It gave me a melancholy feel. I lay in my bed restless. I had a feeling something, someone was watching me… boy did I guess right. I sat up in my bed and then walked to get my coat. If I can't sleep I am sure not going to stay in bed for the rest of the night. The air was still as I silently stumbled down the stairs. I creeped open the door and left for freedom. The ground was lit by the motionless full moon. I started on my midnight stroll when I saw someone. Someone in the distance. I turned to go back but my eyes were fixed on the creature. With a brush of the wind against my cheek I could no longer see the remains of my night watcher.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Larissa," Alex chirped happily from the bottom of the stairs, "time for breakfast." Alex was my mother and is happily married to my dad. My real dad…had an accident. No one really knows what happened to him but it tore us apart. But since "dad" is nice and Alex seems happy so that's all I care about.

I got out of bed and suddenly plummeted to the ground. That seemed to wake me up. I got up shook it off and headed to the showers. I looked out our little window and saw darkness… I guess it was early? I immersed my self in the steamy water and let go. It was the only place I could think straight. Then I remembered. I had school. Great… I forced my self to turn the water off and went back to my room. I glanced over to the clock that read 7:00. Good I still had a half-hour. Half in a daze, I threw on clothes and observed my choices in the mirror. A deep violet shirt that had a light, swooping curve below the neck with classic skintight jeans. I had an antique locket that adorned my neck. I looked fine. So then I threw on my backpack full of new school materials and headed towards the car. With a quick "see-ya later," I was off.

My car. It seemed to be my favorite possession. My real dad left his car to me and now I have a bright yellow porshe. I call it my happy car since I can drive how fast I want and the color just is a pick me up. I felt the steering wheel. The power I felt when for once, I was in control of something and didn't have to stay behind and listen to everyone else. I turned on the engine and the purr of the car was enough to make me feel this day was going to be great. Then I got in the parking lot and everything changed. Small town. I forgot! I don't think any one owns a sports car in a 200-mile radius from here. So why should this new city girl own one. This would be just perfect.

I was met by stares… and my car was too. Without looking back I just put the key over my shoulder and locked it. The sound of the beeping from the car and me putting on my sunglasses when it was clearly about to rain (to avoid the public eye) clearly set them over the edge. I had twenty minutes until class and I was not going to let some curious people ruin my day so I sat myself down on top of a picnic table. I guess was considered to be pretty. But in the city, I was apparently nothing compared to the bleach(ed) blonde and perfect everything (thank god for plastic surgeons, eh?) girls. My dirty blonde hair cascaded along my shirt and then I started to play with my hair (no twirling or flipping, no worries…). I saw some boys look at me funny, weirdly. They were probably curious about who I was and then get over this so I would wait. I got up from table and walked over to the office where I was handed my schedule, no words, just having papers shoved in my chest. I read over the papers and it was just my schedule and some papers I needed to get signed by my teachers. Then the bell rang and off I went to, let me see, math with Mrs. Castenova. Fun? I followed my schedule around until I had lunch. Well, it wasn't raining outside so I decided I would sit out on my table again. Then I noticed that people were staring at me again. Fun. I got my lunch as quick as possible (just water and an apple) and headed outside. I wouldn't be the only one to eat my lunch outside. Some other people were so I decided I wouldn't be the only one. So, I just sat by myself and ate. I was soon done so I just threw it out and changed my seating venue to the hood or my car, right in front of the school. Some boys came up to me, a group of them.

"Hey," the bravest one of the group said in order to get my attention. I looked up and saw them lingering over my car. They started to push the people next to them and giggle like old women.  
"Hey?" I said puzzled, wondering why they came to talk to me.

"Are you new?" said the stocky one with brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for a year.

"Ya, I just started today," I explained. They seemed to have wide grins and happy ideas… I didn't like where this is going. "I gotta go," I spit out and walked away, the less words the better.


	5. Chapter 3 continued

Chapter Three Continued

I only met one girl who became my friend so to speak. I don't remember her name but, I'll find out somehow. After the day of war ended I went back to my car and this time sat in the drivers seat. I waited until everyone left but was disturbed by a tapping. I turned to my window and looked out and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair (but fixed in a formal manner) and deep blue eyes staring into mine. I sank into the seat and forgot I had to open the window. But once I realized, he became curious of me.

"You're Larissa? Sorry but, a lot of people were talking about you…" he started. "My name is Matt."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I stared into the crystal clear eyes, "But, I prefer to go by Izzy."

"Of course… and also your car is sort of blocking mine to get out so can you move?"

"Sure," and I moved the car and gave him a goodbye wave where he was then eyed by the boys still left at school.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

As I pulled out the school, I took a quick glimpse at my gas. It was practically on Empty. I had no idea where the gas station was in this stupid town so I just followed a bunch of "busy" streets until I found one. I pulled in and parked at the one that seemed like it would work the best, even though they all were pretty shabby. I sighed a heavy breath thinking about my day at war, when I realized, I parked right in front of a shiny, black, old school Volkswagen Bug. I had never seen such a shiny car in this town... or in my life! All the ones here are either old and rusty or new and unnoticeable. I saw the driver step out of the car and I seemed to follow. We gave each other quick glances until she gave me a friendly smile in which I returned. I got a guy who works at the "run down" gas station to fill it up while I went into the store. I looked around for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. So, I started walking into the little store they called a super market and I could see the girl in my peripheral vision walking in the same direction as me. When I stepped inside of the store, the warmth of the store smashed into me and my lungs were filled with relief. I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until I stepped foot into this "haven."

I saw the girl ahead of me grab a few items quickly while I, stood in the isle, deciding which bag of chips I should get. Then I heard the girl and the cashier exchange some quick words to the cashier. He then gave her a quick smile and then… at me. When a couple came to the register, however, he rang up their items. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked back. She was the girl.

"Hey, um can you grab that pack of watermelon gum for me please?" she asked pointing straight ahead of me. I looked at where she was pointing and then back to make sure this was the one. "Yea sure." I reached for the gum and handed it to her. "Thanks," she responded. The couple in front of me paid for there items and left while I stepped forward digging through my wallet for a twenty. I put the money on the table and he rang up my items where I then received the change.

"You know you have to pay for the gas here right?" the cashier asked me. "Oh…" I replied. This must be a smaller town than I thought. I pointed out my car (it wasn't hard. Once I said yellow, he got it). He nodded and punched in a few things on the register while I once again looked for a twenty. I put the money I dug up on the table and he handed me my receipt. I went to go grab it but he seemed to have a strong hold still on it. "Have a nice day," he said while he smiled at me. I ripped the receipt out of his hands and practically ran out of the store. Ugh… creepy! The man I told to fill it up was done and I showed him my receipt. I was good to go!

"Hey!" I heard someone call. I turned my head and the girl was waving her hand at me.

"Yea?" I called back, walking in her direction.

"You're the new girl at school right?" she asked. Pulling out the gas pump that was in her car.

"Yea. You recognized me?" I called backed. She smiled and replied, "I think everyone in this town knows who you are." She reached into her car pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and started walking towards me squirting some in her hand. "Im Giselle." She smiled rubbing her hands together quickly and holding out one hand to me. I smiled and took it. "Larissa." I said shaking her hand. "I saw you today at lunch. I was sitting under a really big tree… but any ways we also have a couple classes together." She said. I gave her a questioning look. I didn't remember seeing her in any of my classes. I think she caught onto my look. "Oh! I sit in the back in almost all my classes." She added quickly.

"Oh, Okay, then that probably explains why I didn't see you." She nodded making the red pom-pom on the top of her aqua blue beanie wiggle. Without thinking I chuckled while staring at the pom-pom. Giselle gave me a confused look and then reached up touching the top of her head and felt the pom-pom. Her confused look vanished and was replaced by giggling. "I forgot I had this on." She laughed.

"Yea, it's nice." I commented. I looked at my hands and saw the filth that was all over them, probably from the store. "Um, could I have some of that" I asked looking at the little square bottle of hand sanitizer in her hand. "Oh, yea sure, sure." She said and squirted some into my open palm. I rubbed my hands together. "Well, I will see you tomorrow at school." Giselle said. "Yea, tomorrow." I smiled. "Cool, well see-ya." She said and walked back to her shiny VW bug and driving off.

I felt a drop of rain fall onto the tip of my nose. I looked up and I could see droplets of water start to fall out the sky. "Great." I muttered to myself. I ran into my car, fastened my seat belt, and I was practically home.

**Thanks to Erin who wrote pretty much the entire chapter - couldn't do it without you :]**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rain. For the next two weeks, that's all it did. Rain. Finally, one day I woke up and there were just dark, covering clouds. No rain. But for the weeks it did rain, there was something wrong. I could feel it. Sleep seemed nonexistent to me. I was restless. But otherwise, everything was the same. Including school. Giselle and I were inseparable. We spent all the time we could together and we made an amazing pair.

As for the staring, that stayed the same. I had no idea why but I just lived on. I finally got out of bed and started walking to my closet. It was Friday, my most favorite day. TGIF I suppose? Compared to the other kids in my new school I dress more formal and nice. My family wasn't rich but we were well off so fashion could be included in our everyday life. My shirt was light beige with buttons down the middle and had a light covering of lace on the top, almost like a prairie girl shirt only more modern. I pared it wit a deep blue boyfriend jacket. And finally skinny jeans. I walked over to my jewelry box and opened it only to find exactly what I was looking for. My great grandmother's wedding ring. It was beautiful. It had little diamonds surrounding a bigger diamond and the band was all diamonds with sterling silver. I loved it and I felt unstoppable with the ring on. Finally I picked out a matching crystal chain necklace. Nothing could stop me today.

Without thinking I ran downstairs with my backpack and got into my porshe. I headed over to Giselle's house. I soon got out of the car to ring the doorbell but she opened the door before I could ring it. With a big grin on her face she yelled, "lets go!" and her face lit up like a little girl opening up her Christmas presents. She opened up the car door and got in. I followed.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, driving to school with you," I said sarcastically as the engine roared to life.

Giselle let out a light chuckle. "Wanna make a scene?" she said still laughing.

"What?"

"You heard me. I am done with this school so we might as well do something fun today!"

"What do you mean by make a scene?"

"I mean like you know…we act all amazing when we get out of the car. Like supermodels! And you could like make the engine go errr! Err!" she said as she continued to impersonate the car engine. I loved her and this was one of the reasons why. Random and funny. I agreed to her little scheme and she planned the rest out. The school parking lot came up soon and Giselle was preparing herself for what seemed to be the greatest day of her life.

Like her plan called for, I made the engine go and got everyone's attention. I parked the car in front of the school and braced our selves for this "amazing" plan… "Ready?" I asked as she nodded her head and counted silently to three. We simultaneously opened the doors and closed them while I locked the door, we strutted down our catwalk, the school parking lot. Giselle even threw a few winks to the boys and looked away. Everyone was staring at us, jaws dropped while we blew past them. We finally made our final move, escape to the tree outside of the school.

"Amazing plan, eh?" she asked

"Of course," I agreed sarcastically. While walking to first period class, after goodbye hugs from Giselle, I was met by a few, 'hey girl!' or 'Need an escort?' Finally a boy actually had the courage to come up to me. His hair was a dark shade of brown that fell in curls along his eyes. His skin was tan but not too tan.

"Hello! I'm Nate," he said as he introduced himself.

" And I am Larissa, or Izzy. I prefer Izzy though," I explained.

"Alright, Izzy, so I saw your performance this morning. It was wonderful! Although, you were the star of the show and now everyone seems to be curious of you," he said.

"Well isn't that a shame? So, Nate," I said as I over pronounced his name, "Where are you going?"

"I believe I am in the class next to yours so would you care for an escort?"

"I believe I would," I played along. The walk was not that far and I met a new friend. Although he may consider me as more than just a friend. Class (biology) was easy. It came easy to me. Besides, I already studied all the lessons my teachers were demonstrating. I was on the edge of my seat, staring at the clock when the teacher called on me to demonstrate a lab.

"Since you seemed to be paying attention today Larissa, why don't you show us the lab?" Mr. Duke asked me, thinking I wouldn't know what to do. Wow, he really seemed confident I wouldn't know what to do… I hate when people doubt me, I really do. I got up and looked at the lab trying to figure out what it was I had to accomplish. There was a microscope and a plant leaf and then raw steak meat next to it. So I figured we were finding the cells of these materials. I was correct. I already did this in seventh grade so I did not understand why we were doing this in 11th grade. More to me I guess… I demonstrated to the class, whose eyes were glaring at me having no idea what I was talking about, (I literally thought they were drooling) what to do and I successfully accomplished both of these. The teacher stared at me, having proved him wrong, in a "how did she do that" look. On my way back, I noticed that kid I met in the parking lot, Matt, was looking at me in amusement. I gave him a little smile and he chuckled, knowing he too could do the same thing I did. I fluttered back to my seat and stared smug at the teacher for the rest of the period.

In the middle of my staring contest with the teacher the bell screamed through the loud speakers. I quickly arranged my books into a neat little pile and grabbed them to head to English. On my way out I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around, a little too quickly and fell on the person who tapped me.

"Ow," I said feeling my head. I seemed to forget I fell on top on someone so I quickly looked below me and saw Matt staring at me, chuckling.

"Clumsy much?" he questioned me. Somehow he pulled himself out from underneath me and I somehow landed in his arms being set on the floor. I seemed unable to look away from his eyes. They were dark, almost like pitch black but they did have some traces of brown thrown in there. But, they were also hidden with his dirty blond shags of hair. He caught me staring at his eyes and quickly stated, "Is there a problem with my eyes?"

"No… they are just, really dark," I responded half in a trance. Once I managed to get out of this, I realized I would be late for class.

"Sorry about falling on top of you," I started.

"No problem," he replied. I walked away from the scene of the crime as I felt his two, pitch black eyes burning into my body. My new had life begun.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The clouds lingered for a few days but soon faded away to reveal a brilliant blue sky. Today was a Friday and as most of the students in my new school would refer to it as date night. Where the hell did they get that idea from? There is nothing in this town except for a movie theater and a few restaurants. Well since no one had asked me (not that I would have said yes) I wanted to have my own plans.

"Hey girl," I shouted across the parking lot to Giselle. She turned around recognizing my voice but could not find me. "Over here," I pointed out until her eyes found me. She rushed over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," she exclaimed.

"I wanted to know if you can go to the movies with me," I started.

"Sorry girl, but I can't. It is my _primo's _birthday party. What's better, a movie with my girl or Mexican dancing and piñata bashing? The piñata of course!" she exclaimed with a fading smile on her facing knowing she would rater be with me.

"It's fine, I'll get someone else to go."

"Oh you should invite Nate. As my mother always says, he is a hottie with a body."

"Your mother says that to you?" I exclaimed in pure shock.

"No, but it just sounded good. I went with the flow of the moment, you know?" We both laughed until we heard the sound of the bell and went off our own ways. I was about to walk into chemistry when I saw Nate. I threw him a wave but he just stared at me and winked his eye. I threw my head back and just laughed. Then I walked into chemistry and took my seat even though the late bell didn't ring yet. The teacher started talking about miosis, another topic I have already learned so I just doodled in my notes for the whole period. The teacher would not pick on my again because of the incident where he ended up looking bad, but I didn't care. More to me I guess. In the middle of my doodling I couldn't forget about Nate and how he winked at me. I thought we were just friends but, maybe he wants to be more. That can't be right… I shook the idea off of my mind and just doodled until the end of class. I walked out only to be met by a pair of dark green eyes…Nate. I am getting the feeling that he is following me around like a puppy dog.

"I heard you need a date," he started.

"Now who told you that? Who are your sources? I was going to go alone," I retorted.

"Giselle was and no way are you going alone. I can't let anything happen to that beautiful smile," he said almost in a whisper.

"Why, do _you_ want to come with me?"

"Of course I would. I thought you would never ask."

"I will pick you up at seven," he informed me.

"Fine. Give me your arm," I retorted.

"What, why…" he asked as I interrupted him by writing my number on his arm. He mouthed the word "O" and gave me a grin.

"You shouldn't have given me this"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your number on my arm. This won't go well with the public now will it?" he chuckled. Before I could say anything, he walked away. 'Ugh I can kill that kid,' I thought. The day breezed by quicker than I imagined and I soon ended up driving home in my car. I threw open the door and as usual, no one was home. I ran upstairs and plopped down on my bed. I seemed to have left my phone at home… I grabbed it and had two new messages. One was from… hm… an unknown text and the other was from a number. I checked the one from the number and it read:

So, this is your right number? Remember seven! – Nate

I quickly texted him back not wanting to dissapoint him…:

_Yep, this is my real number. _

_No worries. And thanks for coming with me._

_-Izzy_

Time to check the other message… I looked through the list of messages (mainly from Alex) and found it. I read it silently and found it to be a poem.

_The night carries me_

_With the full moon_

_I watch you in your silent sleep_

_Beautiful but deadly_

_And quite unique_

_Witt you my light will shine bright and strong_

_And forever will I live in the eternal sun_

_-Your night watcher_

Whoever this person is, he is quite poetic but they must have had the wrong number. I checked the clock, 6:30. I had to get ready so since it was warm out I threw on my mini with a light pink cardigan and gray shirt. I checked myself out in the full-length mirror and stared. 'You look beautiful,' I told myself. I heard a car beep…Nate. I left the house briskly and entered into the hushed car and drove into the night.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

the chapter is shorter than the rest but, I have another chapter that will be posted soon! please comment how you dare! -Rose

* * *

"Well don't you look dazzling," Nate announced.

"Thanks," I replied. I looked silently out the window for a while until I saw a black figure almost running in the same direction as me. Then it just, stopped. I saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring at me. The eyes were familiar, but distant.

"So," Nate said to break the awkward silence, "what movie were you thinking of?"

"I don't really know… you can pick," I replied.  
"Okay. It will have to be a surprise then," he chuckled and threw a friendly glance at me.

"Then to the movie theaters I shall wait," I played along. The car raced through the town until we arrived. I threw open the door and saw Nate standing next to me.

"Ready?" he breathed into my ear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Thoughts raced through my mind, unusual thoughts, questioning my judgment on Nate…

"Two for… hmm… The apocalypse please," Nate told the cashier. She handed him the tickets with an unusual smile and then after he grabbed them a light flirty laugh. Wow. I was about to scream in her face, 'You are that desperate enough?' But, I soon controlled that urge and ignored her.

"Which theater is it?" I asked Nate to make sure we were going in the right direction.

"Theater 2," he replied politely and held open the door to the theater next to us. The movie was a… disaster. Apparently, in twenty years the zombies will come and eat us! How lovely? It was nearing the end when Nate put his arm around me… great. He looked at me and leaned in. I could feel his breath against my neck. It was cool and had that musty scent to it. He was lightly touching my face when he got a text from his mum.

"Oh my god," he said in a low sad voice, "I gotta go. My sister is in the hospital…" he didn't even finish before he got himself up and left. I huffed now realizing that my ride home was a thirty minute walk through dark streets, this night couldn't have gotten any better! I left the movie theater shortly after Nate left me and started on my journey. The streets were rather quiet except for the occasional passing car. I reached for my phone and called the house, and of course, no one was home. (She didn't believe in cell phones so no can do there.) I then called Giselle and no answer either. I guess I would just have to embrace it.

The walk was rather lonely, even though I had only been walking for five minutes. I tried to keep my thoughts on walking home, but I just couldn't. I thought of Nate trying to kiss me. I thought of the horrible movie. Then, I thought of the blue eyes. How they looked so familiar… I chased those thoughts out of my mind and continued on. Suddenly a slow moving black car came rolling down the street. The passengers rolled down the windows and revealed themselves obviously to be drunk out of their minds. "Heeyy its you," one of them slurred at me. I walked away and tried to ignore them. Too bad I left my pepper spray at home… An angry voice suddenly came from the car, "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" Great. Now I am probably going to be chased my drunk men, how can my night get any better? I fled the scene only to be chased by the men. They were apparently really fast for being drunk, or I was really slow.

I was abruptly thrown to the ground by one of the guys. He started pushing me and saying words I could hardly understand, nor would _I want to _understand. The others soon caught up to him and I was in hell. I just stared in the sky hoping for something. But, all I could hear were the crickets. One of them finally reached me and started looking to see if I had a cell phone to call the police. They eventually found that and took it. "Leave me alone!" I screamed into their faces. "Now why would we let a perfectly good girl go to waste?" the leader replied. I kicked him from the ground as hard as I possibly could and brought him to the ground with me. He got up sooner than I hoped though… He gave me a sour face and looked at me with eyes full of hate. He kicked me and punched me and soon, all of them started to join in. A sharp pain struck me and I cried in torture. I was slowly drifting away from the scene and the last thing I saw, in the distance were the blue eyes.


	10. Chapter 8

Death seemed peaceful enough. Maybe I would enjoy it. I mean maybe I would get lonely but I would cope. But then I realized that the sound of my heart rate, isn't what you hear when you die. Nor is the sound of Alex crying. I slowly gained consciousness and then looked at the room around me. I gazed over my body to see how badly mangled it was left and, it was worse than I thought. I saw stitches on my leg, which looked like it came from a knife. That would explain the sharp pain I felt. I tried to get up to examine myself more closely, but it only hurt.

"You broke one of your ribs sweetie," Alex explained looking at me worried. I mouthed the word 'oh' and continued to examine my body. I had black and blues all over, probably from the punching and kicking… I believe my body has seen better days.

When I finally had the strength to speak up I asked, "How did I get here?"

"Someone saw you being attacked by people and brought you here. You probably would have died if not," a nurse explained to me. I then saw Nate sitting on a chair sleeping.

"He would never leave," Alex responded to my look, "I'm going to get something to eat from the café. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

"No thanks," and on that note she left. The tap of the door closing got Nate up and alert. He saw me laughing at him and his face flushed with red.

"Hey Nate," I quietly said. His eyes filled with relief and he got up and hugged me lightly.

"Ow…" I complained to his a little to tight hug. He mouthed the word sorry and there was a really awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry I left you…" he started.

"No worries, your sister needed you. By the way, is she okay?"

"For now, she had to get her appendix taken out, it almost burst you know," he explained looking to the side of the room.

I groaned in pain as I turned to my side to face him. He gently placed his hands on me and whispered, "I'm so sorry." I gave him a little grin and chucked.

"It's okay... no problem. This is nothing," I joked. I looked out the door of the room and saw almost the same bright blue eyes as before. But, once I saw them through the glass, they seemed to disappear.

"Who… Who is… is anyone else you know waiting for me?" I asked confused.

"Ya, that Matt kid from school was but he left a while ago, and Giselle." Nate responded.

"What… what color eyes does Matt have?"

"What? How should I know? You just got up from being almost killed and you want to know what color eyes a kid has?"

"Yes. Yes I do." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was. I gotta go. Call me if you need anything," he said abruptly.

"Ya," I responded as he left the room. I felt wiped out, and tried to keep my eyes open and wait… for… Alex…

Where was I? How did I get here? Oh My God… is that… me? I saw a double of me being surrounded by these awfully drunk men. I was pushed onto the ground was being horribly assaulted. I saw my last punch before I fell unconscious. Is anyone going to help her… I mean me? I tried to move but I couldn't. Then a black figure showed up.

"It's you…" I said to the figure. He threw me a glance and the eyes.

The piercing. Blue. Eyes.

"Larissa. Sweetie. Are you awake? It's time to go home," Alex chimed.

"Mmhhmm," I responded tiredly. I got up and put on my clothes. I limped into the waiting room and was met by a series of eyes. Most of them were just from spectators, but I saw Giselle and Matt.

"Never do that to me again!" Giselle scolded me as she squeezed me. Matt just laughed and agreed.

"Hey. As Giselle said, 'Never do that again!'," he hugged me lightly.

Lightly in my ear, he whispered, "be safe."

I game him a little smile and mouthed, "always." I reluctantly moved away from him and gave a sheepish glance towards Alex.

The car ride home was silent. I still felt tired so when I got to our house I practically crawled to my room and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Instead I called Giselle and just talked. But I needed to do something. I picked up my phone and texted Nate.

_Wanna hang out today?_

_-Larissa_

Then I just waited. For something. Anything to happen. I expected him to text back soon… but when? I became impatient, really impatient (at one point I think I started twitching). I checked my phone again but apparently I_ did _have a message.

_Meet me outside of your house._

_-Nate_

I stared at the phone. 'What?' I thought to myself. Oh well. I walked downstairs and Alex wasn't to be found. Ok… I took a step out the door and realized that it was like 10:00 p.m. I looked up at the sky and the clouds were blocking the moon which was probably why I couldn't see. The only place I could see was the porch, so I just sat on my bench and waited. Soon I could make out a figure in the distance.

"Nate? Is that you?" I questioned. There was some murmuring in the background, it sounded like cursing or something. The clouds moved away from the moon. I looked at the person and… holy crap...


	11. Author's Note  sorry 3

Hey readers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while you see I have had a VERY busy summer such as:

I have been in Paris

I stayed with friends down the shore

I had tennis competitions

Summer reading

So I really didn't have a lot of time so I might not update in a while, so I am sorry! And if you ever feel like I am taking to long I give you full permission to yell at me (not too harsh please! :] ). So ya… that's it! And enjoy reading my stories!

-Rose

(p.s. sorry for not updating!)


	12. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have more information down below. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!**

* * *

All I could see was the cuts that ran down his body and all along his face. He was covered in blood. But, knowing my lack of skill for handling the sight, even the smell of blood, was enough to

send me over. Everything went black…

"N-n-na-atte?" I whispered with my eyes still closed. No response. I opened my eyes slightly only to see that I was back in my room, like nothing had happened. But I swore I saw… I just knew

that I saw him. I felt a wave of anxiety come over me. But he was there! All bloody and ugh, I just knew he was there! I needed to get out of this house. Like, now… I dug into the back of my

closet and found my old running sneakers. Time to pick cross-country back up… While I lived in the city, I used to run cross-country for my private school. But, my last year at Columbia Prep

High School I gave everything up and turned into the 'rebellious' little Larissa that I am. I threw on my sneakers, along with a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. I slammed the door on the way

out, only to receive a dirty look from the grandma living next door… she's a very 'nice' woman if you can't tell. I started down the street and tried to clear my mind. But, I just couldn't, so I ran

to Nate's house. I knocked on the door only to be greeted by his mother.

"Hi Mrs. London…um, is Nate there?" I asked with a polite smile. She eyed me suspiciously, "He's in his room sleeping… um, you can go wake him up." She opened the door wide enough for me

to get into. I ran up his stairs and found his room, probably because it said 'NATE' in big letters. I opened the door to find him sleeping peacefully, with no cuts, no anything. I gently sat down

on his bed and let my head fall into my hands. What is going on with me? I sighed deeply and fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard a muffled giggle, upon where I opened my eyes

only to be face to face with Nate's little sister.

"You're preeettyyy," she whispered in my ear as she hopped on my lap.

"So are you! So what's your name? Mine is Larissa, but since you are special, you can call me Rissa." Once I told her that she was special, her eyes lighted up like it was Christmas day.

"Im Ella and Nate talks about you like aaaalllllll the time."

"So he does?" I asked with a curious smile. "What does he say about me?"

She squinted her eyes and looked me up and down, "Well don't tell him… but he likes you. Like, likes you likes you!"

"You are such a bad secret keeper. I will never tell you anything again!" a voice from behind us said. We both turned around and her face turned as red as a beet.

"But Naaaaattttteeeee! I just had to tell her! I mean she called me special!"

"No excuses! Now out of my room so I can talk to Larissa by myself."

Ella threw herself off the bed and stomped out of the room, but not before she yelled, "Her name is Rissa!" and slammed the door. We both could not control our laughter after she left. But

finally, as we both settled down, he gave me a serious look.

"I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable…" he said looking out the window embarrassed.

"No, no its fine. I just had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Go on…"

"Well, I was wondering if, well did you come to my house yesterday?"

I swear I saw his face fall a little. "No, I was going to come but then I saw Matt walking up your driveway, and well we got into a little bit of an argument." I stared in shock at him.

"Oh my god… you… you…d-dd-int… beat him up did you?"

"No… he started growling and doing some weird shit so I left. He's a weird kid. I want you to stay away from him."

"Wait? So Matt was at my house?"

"Yea… why?"

"I need to see him… like now!" And with that I ran out of the house and ran back home. My heart rate started to pick up and I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Where did Alex keep

those damn phonebooks. I practically tore apart my kitchen until I found the drawer with the newest addition of the phone book. I flipped to Matt's name and found his address: 21 Weolf Court.

I threw the phone book back in the drawer and hopped in my car and put the address into the GPS. Within a few minutes I was there. However, the house he lived in was kinda sketchy. I

carefully pulled up in the driveway and knocked on the door. However, no one answered. I knocked on the door again, only this time the door opened. I looked around, however, no one was

there. I stepped inside and looked around. Its either this kids parents are really hippies or, he is just a love child… The inside of the house was a mess. For some weird reason, the walls had

scratches going down them. The sooner I could get out of this house, the better.

"Matt!" I yelled into the house.

"Wha…Who are you?" I heard a voice respond. I followed the voice down the hall worried. I tried all the doors in the dark hallway, but they were all locked. Strange… Finally I found a door that

was unlocked. I opened the door cautiously only to find… Oh my god… It was you!

* * *

**Please Review! However, if you guys want me to update sooner (aka once or twice every week) I would like to have a beta so anyone interested just PM me! Thanks! and like I really need a beta. Incentive: more longer and amazing chapters!**

**-Rose  
**


End file.
